


whatever, whenever, forever

by JehBeeEh



Series: Written With Love [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Tony's not mad about it, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Tony Stark, Cabins, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Only One Bed, Super Soldier Sandwich, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Steve Rogers, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Tony is stuck in a cabin with Bucky and Steve, and his heat comes earlier than expected.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Written With Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141001
Comments: 19
Kudos: 448
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	whatever, whenever, forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/pseuds/willidothefandango) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Hope you enjoy, Fan.

Tony was going to have words with Fury. _Strong_ words. How could a safe house have one room? And only one damned bed! This was supposed to be some bullshit out of social media memes or something, not real life! SHIELD should know better.

They should especially know better when they sent their Avengers on a mission in a snowy country. Where they were now stuck. Three days they’d been trapped in this god forsaken safe house (Steve could call it a cabin all he wanted; it was still a safe house!). So of course, Tony had done the only logical thing and left the bedroom for Bucky and Steve. There was no way one – let alone both – of them could comfortably sleep on the couch. And they were cuddlers, as everyone had witnessed during movie nights back home, so the tiny couch made no sense.

But of _course_ Tony’s heat had kicked in early cause he was confined with the two most perfect, most delicious smelling Alpha specimens known to humankind – he might be a bit biased, whatever – and of _COURSE_ his body would be a jerk like that.

He curled up in the sheets further, having had to commandeer the bedroom once he realized what was happening, trying to ignore the heat building in his core. His bare lower half rubbed sinfully against the sheets as it hardened. The delicious smells of Steve and Bucky had permeated every single inch of the cabin (okay, fine, it was cozy enough, it might be a step above the usual safe houses he’d stayed at…), but the sheets they’d slept in were even more enticing, and had an added layer of spice to them that Tony tried oh so hard to not over analyze the existence of.

Tony did his best to think of anything and everything that had nothing to do with his biology. He ran numbers from SI’s upcoming financial reporting through his mind, but that just made him ragey. He tried to think of how he could fix a weird sticking issue he’d noticed in the elbow joint of the armour during the last battle, but that brought to mind Bucky’s arm which was sexy as fuck – especially when he imagined it wrapped around him, so he had to squash that thought before he embarrassed himself. There was an SI Gala coming up, so he started thinking of who to add to the guest list. Politicians were boring, this would definitely work… until he remembered Pepper made him promise to invite Steve. Which meant Steve in a suit. Which meant Bucky in a suit. Which led to fantasizing about taking _off_ a suit from perfect broad shoulders, and abs that you could grate cheese off of, and before he knew what was happening slick was leaking down his thigh and he let out a needy moan and _FUCK_ that had horribly backfired.

Tony tried to get back to those stupid number projections, but it was too late. He stripped off his shirt, even the soft cotton feeling too much against his skin, as a soft knock came at the door.

“Um, Tony? Are you okay?” Steve’s deep but soft voice rang through the door.

“Yeah, fine,” Tony replied, his own voice affected by his current state way more than he’d ever admit.

“I made snacks if you want to join us?” Steve tried again.

“Nope, I won’t be leaving the room. Thanks.”

He heard a thud but didn’t pay it much mind, trying to concentrate on quelling the absolute fire roaring through him now.

“ _Fuuuck_!” Tony let out through gritted teeth.

At this point, he had no doubt both super soldiers on the other side of the door knew exactly what was going on – between the super hearing and the enhanced sense of smell, how could they not. If he was lucky, they’d just ignore him. If he was even luckier, the Quinjet would be here even through this damned snowstorm. Then he could lock himself up in the secluded dorm room he’d designed especially for this purpose until he could be back at the tower and get the two Alphas from the service he had on call – who may or may not just happen to look like two of his co-workers, but that was no one’s concern but his own. Neither of those things would happen, of course, and this would just keep on being utterly embarrassing for all of them. Mostly Tony.

Another knock sounded on the door, and this time, the other super soldier was on the opposite side. “Hey Tony? Can I come in, please?”

“Not a good time, Buckaroo,” Tony let out as nonchalantly as he could, but he knew it was anything but.

“Look, either you let me in, or Stevie’s going to tear the door down to get to you. Please, Tony?” There was a long pause, in which Tony should have answered, but he just couldn’t bring himself to. “I promise I won’t touch you if that’s what you’re worried about. Just wanna make sure you’re okay, that’s all.”

Tony whined, high and needy. Cause all he wanted was for Bucky to touch him, to run his hands all over his body, kiss him senseless and knot him up _good_. He knew neither Bucky nor Steve would touch him, but he wanted it. Heat or not, he _wanted_ the two gorgeous Alphas.

“Sure,” Tony finally mumbled between breaths as he wrapped the comforter closer to himself, leaving only his head poking out on the pillow beneath him.

“Just me coming in, alright?” Bucky announced before he even opened the door.

Tony heard another thud, this one sounding a little further than before, and a low growl that sent a delicious shiver down his spine. _Steve_ , his mind supplied automatically. He’d been around the man long enough to recognize the sound anywhere, although he wasn’t sure why Steve would be growling right now. Unless Bucky was coming in to tell him they weren’t safe and had to move out? That would be par for the course right about now.

The door opened just enough to let Bucky pass through and closed just as quickly behind him. Bucky moved backwards, stepping away from the bed to the other side of the room like nothing was amiss, just showing Tony he intended to keep his promise – which both warmed Tony’s heart and made him want to cry at having him so close and yet so fucking far.

“Do you need anything?” Bucky asked as softly as his voice let him.

Tony let out a snort and just looked at Bucky with a raised eyebrow.

“Tony, come on. I’m trying here. I know this isn’t ideal, but if there’s _something_ I- either of us can do…” Bucky trailed off. He looked like he was actually working harder than he had when he first stepped into the room to keep his tone and breathing even.

“It’s fine, Buckybear, I’ll figure out how to ride this one out solo,” Tony bit the words out. “You can leave, seriously. I know this can’t be fun for you, even if I’m not exactly your type.”

Bucky just looked at him curiously, about to ask something when another thud came from the other room.

“Okay, what’s going on with Cap?”

“Stevie’s having trouble-“ a low, growled _don’t you dare_ came from beyond the wall. Tony assumed he wasn’t supposed to hear that, and it caused a whimper to leave his lips, a fresh wave of slick coming out of him. That seemed to settle it for Bucky. 

“Steve’s not doing so well and keeps banging his head against the wall – _literally_ – because he just wants to break down that door – _also_ quite literally – and come take care of you in every sense of that word, Tony. I seem to still be able to control myself around you enough to have this conversation, although that is dwindling pretty fast. Neither of us will do anything you don’t want, but we both care for you very much. We just wanna help.”

Tony couldn’t speak. There was no way Bucky was saying what his mind was hoping against all hope it was hearing, could it? As if he knew exactly what he was thinking, Bucky started talking again, taking a cautious step towards him, his hand coming up just a bit at his side, showing Tony he wasn’t a threat.

“If all you want is for us to leave you alone, we will.” He took another step. “If you want one of us in here to just sit with you, we can do that.” And another. “We can just lie with you or sit against that wall. I can make Steve stop banging his head against things, cause he’s driving me insane, I don’t know about you.” And another. “If you want one of us to help you out to take the edge off, we would love to do that, sweetheart.” He reached the bed and crouched down so he was eye level with Tony. “Doesn’t look like the team can get here today, probably not tomorrow either. Just tell us what you want right now, and we’ll make it happen.”

“Both of you,” Tony breathed out before he even realized what he was saying.

“You sure? I meant it, Tony. We can control ourselves – even Captain Thud over there.”

Tony laughed. “Did you mean the part about caring about me?”

“He did,” Steve announced from the door. He stepped into the room slowly, sitting at the end of the bed. “You have no idea just how much I’ve cared about you since I met you, Tony.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Oh, doll, we do not have time to go over how dumb this idiot can be when it comes to this shit,” Bucky told Tony seriously, making him laugh. He moved a strand of hair from Tony’s face with his fingers, Tony humming and leaning instinctively into the contact, making Bucky smile. “And the feeling’s mutual. Steve was right about you. You are the most perfect Omega I’ve ever met Tony.”

“Just tell us what you need, and it’s yours.”

Tony turned to look at Steve. “Want both of you, _please_.”

Steve smiled at him before looking over at Bucky, who nodded – answering a question only they knew the meaning of. In one swift move, Steve was crawling on the bed towards Tony, crashing their lips together. They both sighed happily as they tasted each other for the first time. Tony’s arms wrapped around Steve’s neck, pulling him as close as he could manage, while his tongue explored every part of Steve’s mouth.

Tony heard rustling beside them. Without breaking contact, Steve slid off to the side and pulled Tony so he was flush against him, lips still on one another. Seconds later, Tony felt the warm heat of Bucky plastered against his back, a large hand against his hip, and wet, hot kisses against his neck.

“Fuck, Tony, you smell so so good, sweetheart,” Steve mumbled against his lips, one hand trailing down to meet Bucky’s.

“Hmm, look who’s talking. Pretty sure smelling the two of you this whole time is what’s causing this,” Tony grumbled back playfully. He reached for the hem of Steve’s shirt, pulling lightly. “Too many clothes, boys.”

Bucky chuckled behind him before sitting himself up. Tony kept his hands curled in Steve’s shirt as he pulled away, forcing it off him as he went. Bucky smirked at Tony as he stripped out of his shirt efficiently, throwing it at him. Tony tossed them each aside after he took a long inhale, and settled his gaze on the two Alphas. Bucky turned to Steve and pulled him forward by his belt loops. He wound his metal hand to the back of Steve’s neck and kissed him passionately while he undid his pants, sliding both hands under the band of his underwear when he had space to do so, and grabbing Steve’s ass under the fabric, pulling a delicious low moan from the Alpha. Bucky pushed the garments down as he licked a line down Steve’s neck to his collarbone.

While Steve shuffled out of the remaining pieces of clothing covering him, Tony reached over to pull Bucky to him by his waistband. Bucky’s hands landed on either side of Tony’s head. The first contact of their lips had a similar effect to when Steve and Tony’s had met, a content sound escaping both of them like this had been meant to be, years in the making, like they just _fit_.

Tony felt Steve’s knees along his legs, slotting himself behind Bucky. He heard the sound of a button being popped open, and a fly pulled down. Whatever Steve was doing to Bucky was starting to affect him. His kisses were turning to short licks and nips at Tony’s lips before his face dropped next to Tony’s on the pillow and he was panting in his ear.

“Like that, baby?” Steve's deep, sultry voice came from above them both, melting Tony’s insides with every rumble he pulled from Bucky. “Like having Tony under you while I work you up like that?”

“Fuck, I don’t know how much longer I can last without one of you in me,” Tony whined.

“Tell us who you want, Tony. Whatever you want, it’s yours, sweetheart,” Bucky breathed out as he nipped at his earlobe and his neck, licking against the gland on his neck tentatively.

“Want both. _Need_ both of you.” The words came out stuttered, the rush of pleasure Bucky had just created in him shorting his brain, as Steve pulled Bucky's pants and underwear off and the Alpha’s hard cock brushed deliciously against him.

“We can take turns,” Steve said as he lay down on his side, pulling Tony in for a long, slow kiss. When he finally released him Bucky’s metal hand was pulling his chin towards him to get his own fill.

“I will definitely take you up on taking turns,” Tony announced happily when Bucky had released his lips. “And, if you’re up for something a little different, I’ve always liked to top my Alphas. I know it’s not exactly conventional, and I get it if it’s not-“

Steve stopped him rambling with a kiss. “You can do whatever the hell you want to me, Tony.”

“Same goes here,” Bucky echoed. “How about I let Stevie knot you first, huh? He’s been fantasizing about doing it for much longer than me. You can do whatever you want to me while he does. That sound good?”

“God yes. Sounds so good.”

Steve wasted no time after that. He pounced on Tony, rolling him on top of Bucky’s chest as he kissed him. Bucky’s arms easily wrapped around his stomach to hold him in place as he kissed his neck. Steve’s hand slid down the side of Tony’s torso, to his waist and his hip. He slid his hand between them, not taking any detours as his fingers went straight for Tony’s ass, coating his fingers with Tony’s slick. Tony whined as Steve’s fingers moved away from him. He expected Steve to slick himself up, getting ready to finally, _finally_ , fill him up, but the groan of pleasure that came from Bucky under him, and the smirk on Steve’s lips as he kept kissing him, told Tony that wasn’t the case. That Steve’s fingers weren’t on himself, but rather on the other super soldier. Tony desperately wanted to see what Steve was doing, how he was teasing and taunting Bucky, stretching him for Tony’s use. That thought was probably more erotic than anything Tony had ever dreamt of before.

“You two have no idea how gorgeous you are right now,” Steve uttered as he sat himself back on his heels, making Tony leak more at the pleased tone of the Alpha. “Seeing Tony covering you with slick like this Bucky… _Fuck_ , makes me wish I could fuck both of you.”

Bucky’s breath caught, his metal hand reaching down and expertly wrapping around Tony’s cock, stroking him idly. Steve hummed appreciatively as he bent down and took the head of Tony’s cock in his mouth, sucking and licking at it while Tony’s imagination supplied visuals of Steve’s fingers pumping and stretching Bucky’s gorgeous ass, and _God_ it was all too much.

“ _Steve_ ,” he whined, needy and breathless.

“He’s almost ready for you, sweetheart,” Steve soothed gently before resuming his blow job on Tony, perfectly in sync with Bucky’s hand now.

“Steve, _fuck_ , I’m ready and you know it,” Bucky told him, pulling him off Tony.

Steve chuckled as he moved to the side and pulled Tony up and into a searing kiss. “This’ll be fun to watch,” he announced as he settled beside Bucky, kissing him while Tony got in position between Bucky’s legs.

He ran his hand down Bucky’s torso, appreciating how his muscles twitched and contracted with the touches. He slicked up his own cock and got in position, pulling Bucky’s legs up to give him easier access. He teased at Bucky’s hole a few times. An impatient noise left the other man’s lips, which Steve kissed away, in turn swallowing the moan of delight as Tony sank himself into him in one slow slide.

The moment Tony’s breath caught back up to him, the heat and desire took over every part of him and he started pumping in and out of Bucky at a pace even he had to admit was intense. He vaguely registered Steve having moved behind him, hands loosely hanging on Tony’s hips just following the movement for a minute. He pressed closer against Tony’s back, his body following his motions, not hindering his pace or influencing his movements. Just there, a solid weight behind him. Tony let his head fall back against Steve’s shoulder, prompting him to kiss his neck, gently nip at his scent gland, causing Tony’s hips to stutter a fraction. Tony felt one of Steve’s hands card through his hair, grabbing a fistful and tugging his head to the side so he had even better access to his neck.

“You ready for me, Tony?”

“ _Yes_ , Steve. Please,” Tony mumbled. All he wanted right now was to feel Steve in him while he was buried to the hilt in Bucky. That thought alone could have made him come right then and there.

Steve stilled him before he could pull back from Bucky again. He bent forward, moving Tony effortlessly so he was curled on Bucky’s chest, giving the other man a kiss while he was within reach. Steve trailed kisses along Tony’s back as he positioned himself behind Tony. He felt Steve’s fingers brush against his hole again, breaching it with a few pumps to gather up more slick, this time for himself. Almost as soon as his fingers retreated, they were replaced by the head of Steve’s cock pushing into him, slow and teasing. Contrary to Tony’s single motion when he had entered Bucky, Steve took his time, pumping in and out in short bursts, taking in more and more of him with every thrust. 

“He’s infuriating like that, isn’t he?” Bucky crooned in his ear, once again knowing exactly what Tony was thinking. “He does it to me too. Takes his sweet time, making sure you’re nice and ready for his big Alpha cock. I promise it’s worth it though, gorgeous. Steve’s going to take such good care of you, just like you’re doing to me, and like I’ll do to you too later.”

Steve finally bottomed out, taking a few breaths before he started on longer thrusts, controlled and precise. He kept Tony flush against Bucky, only allowing his own movements to impact how Tony moved inside Bucky, who didn’t seem to mind one bit based on the way his breath hitched below him, moaning sinfully against Tony’s skin. Tony could feel his orgasm building already, the first instance of pleasure during his heat always coming on a bit faster than usual. And, given he was living every dream he’d ever had involving the two men he was sandwiched between, he was surprised it hadn’t happened faster.

Tony felt Steve’s grip on his hips loosen and he propped himself up just enough to be able to rock back a bit. After a beat, he found his rhythm and was fucking himself on Steve’s cock while fucking Bucky at the same time, and the feeling sent him into overdrive.

“That’s it, Tony. Take what you need,” Steve growled behind him, matching Tony’s movements, adding to the pleasure he was feeling. He felt Steve’s hand on his back rubbing long lines against his skin before stopping over his shoulder. Without thinking, Tony reached his hand up to tangle his fingers with Steve’s, needing the extra contact. Tony rested his head against their joined hands, Steve’s fingers rubbing against his cheek, followed by Bucky’s metal hand cupping the other side of his face, thumb tracing his bottom lip.

“I’m gonna come just watching the two of ya over me like this,” Bucky told them, making Steve chuckle.

“Was about to say the same thing.” Steve shifted, moving a hand between Tony and Bucky and wrapping it around the other Alpha’s cock, twisting and pumping just how he liked, making him come over their chests.

“You two are too gorgeous for words. And all mine.” Between Bucky clenching around him and the possessive tone in Steve’s voice, that was all Tony needed to be sent over the edge himself. 

His movements stuttered as he tried to decide which he needed more between the hot heat of Bucky around his cock, or Steve buried in his ass. He chose the former, knowing Steve would take care of him, and when he stilled and collapsed on top of Bucky, Steve did just that. He pumped his hips fast and furious, chasing his own pleasure and Tony could feel the knot bulging against his hole. He searched blindly until he found Bucky’s lips, kissing him like his life depended on it as Steve’s movement became erratic and he came with a delicious sound that Tony would fantasize about for years to come. Steve stilled behind him as his knot filled Tony up, the fire on his skin starting to subside.

Steve settled himself and Tony to Bucky’s side, Tony letting himself be moved and manhandled into position easily, his body sated and heavy. Steve reached over him, his fingers grazing along Bucky’s hip as he dropped kisses to Tony’s hair.

“Sleep, sweetheart,” Steve whispered in Tony’s ear. “We’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“Promise?” Tony asked between yawns as he burrowed into Bucky’s chest.

“We’ll be here as long as you need,” Bucky reassured him, kissing his forehead.

Tony hummed happily. “Careful what you commit to. You two were so good to me. Forever sounds pretty good right about now.”

Steve mouthed at his neck, his lips lingering on his scent gland enough to pull a sigh from Tony. He saw Bucky look over his shoulder with a sweet smile on his face before Steve answered.

“Forever does sound pretty great.”


End file.
